Successful detection of a sequence of nucleotides, such as for example deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”) or ribonucleic acid (“RNA”), can impact many important endeavors such as invasive-species research, medical diagnostics, drug development, environmental health, and the search for exotic life forms. The ability to rapidly and quantitatively distinguish between target and non-target organisms at the point of contact is a challenge for many DNA detection protocols. For example, by some estimates, invasive species cost the US hundreds of billions of dollars annually in agriculture losses, environmental harm, and disease outbreaks. Invasions could potentially be prevented and/or managed more efficiently if detected early. DNA detection also represents a tool in understanding and indicating the presence of genetic diseases such as cancer. Established techniques for genetic profiling involve polymerase chain reaction (PCR), microarrays (lab on a chip techniques, and fluorometric detection. However, such techniques generally have limitations due to high cost, low throughput, and/or high dependence upon sample preparation. Accordingly, there is much to be gained from improvements in DNA detection technology.
Related to DNA detection is the question of whether PCR amplification as a required first step can be eliminated. Work in this area has included systems based on carbon nanotubes, microfluidic streams, silicon nanowire sensors, nanoparticle multilayers, magnetic nanobeads, organic transistors, motion-based sensors using catalytic nanowires, functionalized hydrogels or nanoparticles, DNA sandwich assays, and nanowire arrays. Whereas the portability, functionality, and reliability of these approaches in field settings remain to be seen, based on present findings, laser transmission spectroscopy (LTS) could represent a promising new approach for PCR elimination.
Accordingly there is a documented need for detecting and measuring the presence and quantity of species-specific DNA in solution of which present disclosure is well suited.